


I want you to be happy.

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [13]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These two need to get their shit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nowaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowaki/gifts), [edwardothecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edwardothecat/gifts).



> For Nowaki, cause, I keep getting so much love from you! I don't know if you like this pairing, so sorry if you don't. Let me know, I might write you another one. And my dear friend IRL, edwardothecat.

He was dead. His master was dead. And yet he felt no peace. Only a deep seated itch inside of his bones. Why? He looked around his room in the mansion. A stack of books that ended at his hip mocked him from one corner of the room.

Oh yes, that’s right. Four days of freedom, true freedom, and he had not seen her since. Hawke had walked him home, given him a quick and hard hug before leaving. She had not been seen since. Her absence was making his bones itch. Danarius had once told him that being near a mage was what kept the lyrium in check, a mage using their magic would set them off. Fenris was no fool, he knew that what he had been told was a lie.

But he also knew that the itch was him missing her not being around. He left his home to travel to hers, and knocked on the door. The boy, Sandal, opened it and then wandered away. He shut the door behind him and looked for Hawke. Calling her name softly until he heard the slosh of water. He pushed open the door and entered the steam filled room. Her hair was pushed back as she lounged in the tub, the smell of clean water and roses.

She turned her head to look and then snapped up to curl her naked body away from his gaze. She was blushing crimson and he took a seat on the lip of the tub near her knees. He crossed his arms and kept his gaze locked in front of him. He knew that body. For a whole night he had been master over it and she had been master over his. An equal give and take. And he had let it all go.

He cleared his throat, and looked down at his feet, “We have not spoken of what happened between us three years ago.”

Hawke let out a heavy sigh and let her body sink down into the soapy water until only her head was floating above it, “You didn’t want to. And you left me, not the other way around.”

He clicked his tongue and let his hands rest on the steamy lip of the tub, still looking down at his feet, “Why would you let me? You are a mage. I have lyrium carved into my very bones. One flick of your wrist and I would have been on the floor in agony.”

She flicked water at him and he moved away. She rolled her eyes at him, brown and large and so beautiful when clouded over with lust. She spoke,“Which is the reason why I try very, very hard, NOT to use magic outside of combat when you’re around me.”

“In Tevinter-” he started.

She held up one slender hand and her face was pulled into disgust at what he was implying. She let her back rest once more and looked down at the water, and he felt a stab of hurt when she looked away from him, “I am not a blood mage or a magister, Fenris. So whatever it is that they do in Tevinter really doesn’t interest me in the slightest.”

“You could make me do anything if you were.” he said softly and moved to kneel by the tub, arms crossed on the edge and his head resting on them. Face to her. She looked at him with a slight frown on her face and then gave a scoff. She was always scoffing at people. Her way of letting them know she wasn’t liking what she was being told. She had not scoffed at him in a long time.

She pushed her back with a wet hand,“Which is why I don’t want to. I want to protect the people I love with everything I have and demons take out pieces of your soul to make room for themselves inside of you. I don’t want to be a broken human held together demon glue, Fenris. So no, I won’t do blood magic or use your markings against you.”

“Why? I have done nothing to earn your friendship or love.”

She gave him the saddest look and stroked his cheek with a warm, wet hand, smelling of soap and roses, “You don’t need to do anything to earn those things. They just happen.”

“What I did to you then doesn’t bother you?” he asked as he held her hand to his cheek.

She rolled her eyes and a fond smile crossed her tan face, “I didn’t say that.”

He let her hand go and stood up, his anger rising at her calm and collected speech, “Then help me to understand why you would let me be by your side still! Explain to me why you let me, the man who hurt you, left you alone after one night of passion, still be allowed to follow you on your quests!”

“You really want to know?” she asked as she leaned on her hand, expression a mix of bored and angry at him and his outburst.

“Yes.”

She answered, “I want you to be happy.”

“I’m sorry?”

She shrugged her shoulders and sunk down into the water once more, her chin covered by the suds of the soap, “I want you to be happy. You were a slave to a horrible man, Fenris. Happiness was most likely not an everyday occurrence for you. So I want you to be happy, even if that means I don’t get to be a part of your life other than your friend.”

“And if I want more than that?” he asked

She looked at him, “Then ask. Nothing is lost by asking, Fenris. Besides, Isabela and you seem to be getting along nicely. And if what the two of you have isn’t life long, then that’s fine. So long as you’re happy and no one gets hurt more than they need to.”

He looked away from her, “You were hurt, by me.”

She sighed, “That was three years ago, Fenris. I still love you, but if I’m not what you want, then I understand. I mean, I’m a mage! You don’t like mages. You can like me as a person, but not a mage. I get it. I do.”

“What if you make me happy?” he whispered.

“Then I make you happy.” she said as though it was that simple. Maybe it was.

“What if I wish to try again?”

She gave a stern look that brooked no arguments, “Then I want an apology. I want to know the reason why you left. After that, we take it slow and see where it leads us.”

“I agree.”

“Good. Now, is there anything else you need? Or can I go back to my bath?”

He smiled at her, the kind that Isabela said made women swoon when he did it. Hawke was not most women though and just raised an eyebrow at him when he did it, “May I join you?”

“No.”

“It doesn’t hurt to ask.” he chuckled.

“No, no it doesn’t.”

He turned to leave and stopped, one hand on the door handle, “Thank you, Hawke.”

“For what?” she asked.

“Letting me choose.”

“You’re free, Fenris. Choice is all you have now.”

He turned to look at her over his shoulder, smirk in place, “What a wonderful thing to happen to me then.”

“Does it make you happy?”

“Yes.” he answered.

She smiled at him, “Then that’s all that matters.” 


End file.
